The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Biological cells are generally highly selective as to the molecules that are allowed to pass through the cell membrane. As such, the delivery of compounds, such as small molecules and biological molecules into a cell is usually limited by the physical properties of the compound. The small molecules and biological molecules may, for example, be pharmaceutically active compounds.